


Just hold on (I'm coming)

by solarift



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fanart - Manip, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarift/pseuds/solarift
Summary: Harry is fully cognizant of the fact that his misappropriating Kingsman tech to check-in on Eggsy from time to time might indeed incur Merln's wrath later but that was neither here nor there when it came to the boy's safety. Especially on his first solo mission on foreign soil.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try my hand at the "Kingsman projection" with an old manip I'd done, and then this little thing was born.

 

He hadn’t been the slightest bit surprised when the jet landed outside of Barcelona and Harry’s transparent figure pixelated into sudden existence beside him as he’d begun looking over his options.

Without waiting he began the dance.

“Lemme guess: you’d suggest the Rainmaker?”

“A fine choice, Galahad.”

Eggsy rolled his eyes as he plucked the umbrella off it’s hook.

“You gotta stop doing this, Arthur. People’ll start thinkin’ you’re playing favorites.”

Harry regarded him with a bland look. “Indeed.”

{ _Lad, the others are in position. Tell Arthur to stop abusing my communications network or I, personally, will see to it that your return home is_ riddled _with layovers in Siberia_. }

“Copy that, Merlin.” Eggsy snorted turning to the pellucid figure once more, but his pithy comment fell just short of reaching his lips as Harry took a step forward.

Realistically, Eggsy knew comm-Harry was only a projection and therefore wasn’t able to administer touch the way real-Harry could, but still… his heart fluttered and his eyes slid shut as the phantom touch of Harry’s hand caressed his cheek.

“This isn’t training anymore, Eggsy,” comm-Harry commented softly as Eggsy opened his eyes again. “You’re not emulating James Bond and parkouring through the estates, nor are you running simulations with Roxy at HQ. This is-…”

Eggsy smiled, fighting the urge to reach up and hold Harry’s head between his fingers. “I know, Harry.”

Another squawk from Merlin had Eggsy grumbling about moments ruined as he pulled away from comm-Harry, walking partially through the man’s projection, distorting it temporarily, as he went to stand before the aircraft’s plug door.

“Eggsy,” comm-Harry said, voice unusually gravelly as his imagine remained firmly in place, brow furrowed and looking absolutely gorgeous with the delicious pout pulling at the corners of his plush mouth.

Eggsy threw a saucy wink over his shoulder, promising to quench said mouth and assuage the croak in his voice when he returned home later that evening, bidding farewell with a simple, “Sorry, love. Gotta save the world.”

* * *

 

**The end.**

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [tumblr](http://solarrift.tumblr.com)!


End file.
